Chasing a Trail of Smoke and Reason
by blllllllllll
Summary: Review Now. "Dreaming of that face again.-It's bright and blue and shimmering- Grinning wide- And comforting me with it's three warm and wild eyes" Third Eye -Tool. Will contain quite a bit of song-fic chapters. Review Now.
1. Took a Drive

**To Find....**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I did not create these splendid personalities, Squaresoft did.

Heading towards the city of Deling, Squall slowly eased off of the gas pedal. It was a cool, brisk night in Galbadia. Squall removed his heavy jacket and put it in the backseat of the small white car. He didn't know what he hoped to find here. He wanted to find...??? 

He didn't quite know. As he threw his jacket in the back, his eyes wandered towards the two gunblades on the seat, Hyperion, and Lionheart. He had taken Siefer's weapon in the Lunatic Pandora for reasons he could not seem to figure out. He hated not knowing his motivations. He let out a long sigh as he closed the door to the white car. (It was a gift from Irvine, the only one in history that the cowboy didn't get beaten for) Hands in pockets, Squall headed down the street to the Shopping Arcade._ Finally, I'm alone. So what now....???_

Not 6 months had passed since the "Ultimecia Incident", the world had not yet fully shaken off the effects off the Time Compression. Every so often, images from past and future times would appear and, in some extreme cases, manifest themselves into physical form. Kiros, Laguna, and Ward were the most common instances. The bodies dematerialized eventually after approximately 16 hours.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by the screams up ahead. To his horror, Squall was standing less than 30 feet away from a Ruby Dragon, and he was unarmed. He turned around and bolted towards his vehicle. Firaga spells were being cast all around him. Swerving around cars and street signs aflame, he dove into the parking lot. He dashed towards his car and then..........Silence. he slowly turned round to see the Ruby Dragon vanish before him. 

He got back into his car. _This was a useless trip._ He slid the keys into the ignition. _Why did I come here in the first place. _He headed out into the Galbadian night_, _unsure if he was frustrated or something else..., something he couldn't quite put his finger on. As he sped of into the night, he didn't immediately notice the traveler if front of him. He violently spun the wheel to the right and hit the brakes, but his attempt was all but successful and he rammed into... himself. 

Squall sat there for the longest time. He finally shook his head and wiped the sweat of his brow. He arrived at Fisherman's Horizon at around 13:00 hours, and marched his way to Balamb Garden and into his dorm. "Damn", he said as he shed his shirt, belts and boots, collapsed on the bed and drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.

He awoke the next mourning to a barrage of licks, and he laughter of his fellow SeeDs. "Get up, Squall, it's time for your lecture." Rinoa stood, hands on hips." The cadets are waiting Squall, Get up!" When the SeeD failed to awake, Rinoa decided to use a maneuver that Selphie used to make Irvine rise. She quickly Lifted the side of the bed nearest to her in such a manner that Squalls head hit the wall. She then calmly placed the bed on the floor. "What ..the...fuu.." Squall glanced at the clock and then quickly scrambled out of his bed, still tangled in his sheets. "Shit!" Squall rushed to his desk, grabbed his speech, ran out the door, ran back in, got dressed, and left again. Rinoa raised her eyebrows and said, "It does work." 


	2. Crisis

Disclaimer: I Do not own any characters except the SeeDs on the list.  
  
Squall hurried to the elevator, speech in hand, and hair a mess. He struggled to fix his hair as he waited for the elevator to stop. It seemed as several millennia had passed before the elevator reached the second floor. He stepped out and rushed down the hall, arriving just in time to see the class flood out into the hall. He let out a long breath and his arms slumped to his mid-thigh region. He started to head towards to dorms when he heard the ever-so-familiar tone of the intercom. "Squall Leonhart report to the headmasters office immediately."  
Stepping into the office, Squall already had a bad premonition, a very bad premonition. "It has come to my attention," Cid began, clearing his throat, " that we have not yet fully recovered from the Time Compression, and that there are apparitions roaming around the planet, each one surviving longer than the last. There was a report in Trabia of ghostly missiles bombarding the Garden, but nothing was harmed." Cid looked down at the list in his hand., "In Dollet, there was a report of 3 submarines, identical to the ones we used there a few months ago [you should remember Squall, That was your SeeD exam],Crashing into the wall and disappearing, killing 6." Cid read the next report and slowly looked up at the SeeD.  
He drew in a deep breath and slowly said, "There are reports here saying that there were sittings of what they believe to be recreations of the recent Lunar Cry in Esthar, the Lunar Cry that destroyed the Centra civilization 80 years ago, and an unidentified one that is believed to be from the future in Galbadia. Even worse yet, the Galbadian government still has the Lunatic Pandora, so even if they are unable to gain access to Tears Point there is a great chance that they are capable to cause an additional Lunar Cry."  
"And to top it off, Galbadia has just begun building long range missile silos all over Galbadia, and there are rumors of silos on the Lunatic Pandora itself." He walked over to the computer on his desk and hit several keys. He took two freshly printed sheets of paper and handed them to Squall. "I want you to gather these people and bring them here for briefing tomorrow." As Squall headed out the door, the old Headmaster said with the kindness of a grandparent, "Sleep well, Squall."  
Now that Cid was in command again Squall could finally relax. He walked to his room and he was, oddly, calm. There was a crisis like none had ever faced before, yet he remained placid. He stepped into his domicile and laid himself down upon his bed. He was unable to comprehend just why he remained tranquil. He thereupon drifted off into serene unconsciousness. He awoke early the next mourning, before most had risen. He headed to the Training Center. The 17 year old SeeD stepped into the artificial environment, Hyperion in hand. He noticed the three Grats over beside a log . He dashed towards them. He swung and the unfortunate Grat was dissevered asunder. The other Grats struck. Squall dodged them and quickly discharged a Thundaga. The Grats were then slain under a hail of lightning. Squall's eyed floated down to the gunblade he was holding. It was of grand heft and magnitude. The blade was magnificently sharp and the handle was easy to grip.  
He decided his training was over for the time being, so he went to cull the members on the list:  
  
Room 567----Gerraide, Masto----SeeD------ /M/---18  
Room 362----Ackit, Rissite--------Cadet-- ---/F/----16  
Room 768----Shadres, Carrie-----SeeD----- -/F/----17  
Room 565----Dakifta, Andre------SeeD----- -/M/---19  
Room 677----Avarritz, Spencer---SeeD----- -/M/---20  
  
Squall marched to the dorms and awakened each of them. They strolled to the Headmaster's office and awaited their briefing. 


	3. Recruiting

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns everything except the SeeDs on the list  
  
"Well I guess you are all wondering why you were woken up at 5 in the mourning." Cid cleared his throat with a painfully obvious uneasiness. "Well...."  
  
As Cid explained the situation, the young horde grew more doleful with every detail. Slowly each ones sank back into their chairs. All except for Masto, of course, who was toying with his unusually large revolver. "I'm sure you young men and women can find a way to sort this out. You are dismissed."  
  
"Son. Of. A. BITCH!!!", Rissite cried with her normal level of exasperation.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'd have said something to that effect. But.I see that you have more adequately expressed the overall feeling." said Masto, finally having cleaned and holstered that monstrous revolver of his.   
  
Spencer sighed and said, "So I guess I'm not the only one with an impending feeling of doom."  
  
  
  
"Nope." Replied a worried Andre. Squall, who had his hand on his forehead in his usual brooding manner, informed the party that they would be leaving the mourning after next.  
  
The group dispersed, and Spencer and the ever so quiet Carrie went to their usual meeting place that they, a few SeeDs, and a multitude of cadets had established in case there was an emergency such as this. They were all of the few involved with Garden that felt that people needed to know what was really going on. They were also of the even fewer that though people could handle the news.  
  
As Spencer explained the current situation, he saw the exact same look on nearly every member of the organization that he had seen on the faces of the SeeDs he had been briefed with. The silence told all that needed to be told.  
  
  
  
Spencer cleared his throat and said "I was assigned to go and inspect the sites along with Leonhart, a few other SeeDs, and Carrie. We all know there is a great chance that I may not return to Garden, so I am temporarily granting control of this operation to Kenneth Aentreri. That is all."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Vamilte family was a family of many a powerful figure. They had a reunion in Dollet every year on January 3rd, and not even Hyne herself could tamper with it. They were all alike in appearance, tall and thin and pale, with light blonde hair, and every one of them knew exactly who they were, all except three, but that was soon to change. Trekking through the plains of Esthar, the four most recognizable, and certainly the most devious, these Vamiltes were in search of the three and became aggravated, very aggravated upon finding only one.  
  
Winston Vamilte, the oldest of the Quartet, as they were called, was an impatient man in his early sixties, but didn't look a day older than 40. Clothed in a gray suit with a black undershirt and a gray tie, scratching the right side of his throat, as did all model Vamiltes, was obviously annoyed that they were searching to no avail.  
  
  
  
"Son-of-a-Bitch. Where the hell are they!" He said with a sneer."They better be worth all this!"  
  
"Relax, father. We're sure to find them soon." Said the most calm (and most arrogant) of the four, Aegis Vamilte. He was dressed in a black suit, black undershirt, red tie. His coat was hemmed so that it came to just under his knees. Also scratching his neck impatiently, he was agitated as well. he adjusted his silver-rimmed sunglasses., and then pulled on the bottom of his black cloth gloves, both activities were among his most frequent, alongside cracking his neck.  
  
Koba, the black sheep of the Vamilte Dynasty was with them, too. He, unlike the other three present, was not dressed formally at all. He never had anything loose, his gray shirt was tucked into his blue pants, which were, in turn, tucked into his knee-high boots. He also wore brass elbow guards and tight leather gloves tucked into thick leather bracers. He also shaved his head, seeing no reason at all to have hair. he was standing very erect, feet together, one hand on the Halberd resting on his shoulder, one hand behind his back.  
  
"Dammit, Koba why do you keep that heavy-ass thing when guns are so much easier", Said Winston. Koba shrugged his shoulders. "And what's with those frickin' GF things don't they screw with your memory?"  
  
  
  
Koba simply replied, "Well it's better than remembering you assholes."   
  
"See I like my old grapeshot revolver, nine 45-caliber shots, and there's another barrel at the bottom for buckshot." Winston said while toying with the gun. Aegis liked his Luger, and Carla, unusually quiet now, preferred the silver Desert Eagle at her hip.  
  
Silently, wearing an all black suit, Carla Vamilte stretched her arms and straightened her tie. She was usually full of words but now said nothing untill an object in the distance caught her eye.   
  
"Look." All heads turned towards the thing, a person laying down about 15 yards away. Winston went towards it and, ignoring the three Galbadian Soldiers that had been appearing ever so often and then vanishing into thin air, inspected the body and Said, "We've got our boy!" They rushed to the teenager with the gray trenchcoat and the scar between his eye's and they were pleased. 


	4. Status

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT IS MINE  
  
"Well, We've got Siefer, now what do we do we don't even have a clue where the other two are." Clara Vamilte said while sipping off a glass of wine. The Vamiltes never drank beer or whiskey, only wine, the reason for this was simple. Was it because they had always prefered it? No. It was beacause the Vamiltes had always drank wine. They were the prestigous Vamilte Family, they could not be seen drinking anything lesser. It worked like that with everything.  
  
"Well if we had done like I had suggested and overthrew Deling before looking for the others we would be able to track them down easier wouldn't we. But, no. we had to unite the family first. And now what? That Otchka fellow took control of Galbadia and now we have to try to take it from him. It was hard enough with Deling, eveyone hated him." Aegis ranted and raved like this all the time, like any Vamilte.   
  
Leland Otchka, the man now dictating Galbadia's course, was just as brutal as Deling, except for the fact that he didn't bother merely throwing his adversaries in jail, no. He killed them. He killed them all.  
  
That was why he built the new missile silos on the Lunatic Pandora. It was also for the same reason thet he constructed a wall around Vantzilda City (formerly Deling city, now named after the Centra word for Emperor) ,and the new bases, the new Equipment. All to show his power.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi-ah Squall." The young SeeD looked up from the maps and hotdogs that lay on the table before him.Barely acknowlegding Selphie, Squall was busy checking out the locations he was going to be investigating. The other SeeDs he was taking were all off duty training. This was the first assignment he had been since the Time Compression. The Timber Incident had sorted itself out. Otchka had freed Timber and set his sights on Esthar.  
  
That was the mission Xu, Nida, Quistis, and a number of other SeeDs were currently on. This wasn't as direct as it was in Timber. There were occasional Invasions which were stealthily dissolved by SeeDs in the guise of Esthar Soildiers.   
  
Rinoa had stayed in Balamb Garden with the others. Cid had let her stay on the grounds that if she were to be possesed again, than she could be contained. It was Obvious that Cid let her stay beacause she helped during the Time Compression. She had now begun to fully tap into her Sourceress powers, and was now working with Ellone to find a way to stop Possession. The Ragnarok was given back to Esthar and now served as the new Presidental   
  
Palace after Monsters had destroyed the old one. The Deep Sea Reasearch Facility was in the possession of Esthar, as well. Galbadia Garden was now floating around, as it wasn't safe to be in Galbadia.   
  
Trabia Gardenwas 87% complete. The only thing not working was the propulsion system. There were rumors of an Esthar Garden being built as well.(In fact it was already complete just not with students)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice", Andre said as the grat which Gerraid had just Shot fell to the ground lifelessly.  
  
"I know" was the reply that came from Gerraid. The party didn't have much time to rejoice after killing the seven grats, for a T-Rexauar had just popped up from behind a tree.   
  
"Oh Shit" came Rissite.   
  
"Oh Shit, indeed" said Gerraid. 


	5. Find the Lion

> (Feels like heaven)  
  
(But)  
  
(There)  
  
(is something)   
  
(Missing)  
  
(I have no one)  
  
(with me)  
  
(No one to protect)  
  
(I need to be IMPORTANT)   
  
(Like the others)   
  
{Hello my knight}  
  
(Huh...who are you?)  
  
{you know who I am.}  
  
(Sorceress?)   
  
{Yes}   
  
{Come find me}  
  
(But where?)  
  
{Go with the hero}  
  
(Hero?)  
  
{The lion}  
  
(I don't understand.)  
  
{You'll see}  
  
(Wait don't go)   
  
Kennsington awoke with hot tears streaming down his face. (Well at least it   
  
was just a dream this time and not me talking to myself like before.), He thought while   
  
wiping his face. "I'm finished crying.",he said aloud to himself,"I have to find..."   
  
The knock on the door halted his silioquy. He checked his face to make sure that there   
  
was no trace of the tears, and answered the door.   
  
"Hi Kenny." "Hi Carrie." He went by lots of names and each name was just as   
  
faceless as the next. Kenn. Kenny. Kenneth. Kennsington. he even remembered Andre's brother   
  
calling him "K-money" once. He'd only dawned two surnames. Aentrarie was one. The other was   
  
Vamilte. He loved his family, but they simply would not let him be a Hero. The Vamiltes  
  
were not heroes. They were the Kings and Queens who commanded the Heroes. So he came to a   
  
new family. And that family was Balamb Garden.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kennsington asked unsure why anyone would want to bother   
  
with him. "Carrie simply said,"The rest of my team is training."   
  
"Why aren't you with them?"  
  
"I wanted to be with you."  
  
(Me?) "Why?"  
  
Carrie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
"You're going away?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh...." He waited a few seconds and then, "I'm going with you."  
  
"Huh? How? You're in charge of the paper."  
  
another pause. "I'll get someone else to do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question dumbstruck him like a punch to the face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"No." (Dammit)  
  
"Oh you have to talk to Cid. We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"okay. You'd better get back to training."  
  
"But I came here to see you."  
  
"Why."  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
"No need to be."  
  
"Guess you're right. Bye."  
  
She hugged him for a long time, yet it didn't seem long enough. After she left, it hit him "Leonhart!"
> 
> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> He took the time to look in the mirror as he fiddled with the mechanics on his new Gunblade. He called it PRESTIGE, and it was a hell of a lot more difficult, but also moire Powerful-looking, than the small, 9mm he had come to Garden with. There was a mass influx of Garden students trying to use the gunblade but failing horribly. Kenn could, though.
> 
> He got up and got dressed. Keeping some of the trademark Vamilte Formality, He selected from his wardrobe a black button up shirt, And matched it with gray dress pants.
> 
> He was a tall fellow, very tall, and he remembered an occasion when he had scared the living crap out of Rajin (Who was now somewhere in winhill) just by putting his hand on his shoulder, when he accused him of stealing his homework. With short light brown hair and eyes, he looked nothing like all the other Vamiltes, he'd got his traits from his mother. And then he was out to be a hero.


	6. Alongside the Lion

"Kenny, so you're with us.", said Andre.   
  
"Yeah, I got Gary to manage the paper." The ride from Balamb Garden to Obel lake was a short one, unlike Kennsington had thought. Stepping out of the squad car, Gerraid said," I would assume you've trained prior to today.   
  
"No." was the answer. "Well then. Let's see whatcha' got."  
  
Partisan held forward. Kennsington rushed at Spencer with PRESTIGE,swung, narrowly missed his head parried the welcoming thrust, and slashed to the ribbs, only to be blocked. Kennsington jumped back, dodging the Fira headed his way and let loose an Aero,knocking Spencer into the air. Spencer then threw a Meltdown, which was to be dodged and countered with a horizontal swipe to the thigh. Parrying the attack, Spencer kicked for the head, hitting home, and pushing his adversary back. Kennsington cut down, was parried and swung again. Spencer Dodge to the side and gave a thrust. Kennsington,holding the fresh wound on his arm, blew out a Thundaga, sending Spencer toppling to the ground. "Good, that's enough." entered Squall.  
  
"We're to inspet the apparation of the Lunar Cry. It should be--" Squall was interuppted by the red drops at his feet. "SHIT!!!" Squall unsheqated the Lionheart, and sent a Wendigo flying. Rissite, having already drawn her Axe, which by the way, was a great size too big for her, dismantled the skull of a Torama. The Armadodo headed for Spencer exploded, courtesy of a Flare from Kennsington.The party ran to the car. They sped off with Gerriade with his Colt Python and Andre with his Tommy gun, shooting out the back. Geezards, and Forbiddens, and Cockatirces felt left and right while Carrie got through to Galbadia Garden. Squall, who was at the wheel, was about to make sure to request an evacuation of Timber and its surroundings. But, It ceased. No more was the apparation. Rissite, expressing the confusion, put it in audibile terms,   
  
"What the fuck, exactly, was that?" Not a word was to be said after that untill they reached G-Garden. "That sucked." Rissite said.  
  
Andre, who was tending to the wound on his leg, said,"Wow. Frickin Wow."   
  
"Well at least this didn't turn out like the T-Rexaur incident yesturday.", Said Spencer.  
  
"We need to give Zell a Fuckin' brownie for helping us there."Said Rissite still with the Gargatntuan axe that she dubbed CHARLIE. The group looked up to see Martine, who still had the blue coat.   
  
"It is my understanding that you need help. we're calling in a team of specialists, not exactly SeeDs, but just as good. They agreed to help Garden on the grounds that they would be allowed to search the premisis for something, indisclosed."   
  
"Who are they?" asked Carrie.   
  
"The Vamilte family." (them?) Kennsingtons ears perked up at this information. (what will they say?) Carrie, noticing that Kennsington's usual attentive stance was replaced by clenched fists and head down. attempted to hold his arm, in an effort to calm him, but was brushed away.  
  
Carrie was the only person at Garden who knew of Kennsington's lineage. She was practically the only person worth his time, in his eyes. Whether it was a childish crush, or a just an admiration, it was well to be said that his feelings for her were unlike his for any else. They were both 17, both SeeDs. He was unaware of Carrie's feelings for him, this being the main reason for not revealing his.They were provided with rooms and met up with Irvine, who had returned as a SeeD to G-Garden. All except for Kennsington. He had THINKING to do. (What if they______) and (What do i do if____) were his current debate. that night he rest uneasily. Without tears, but easily nonetheless. 


	7. Gravity

Lost again, Broken and weary unable to Find My Way  
  
  
  
Tail in hand, dizzy and clearly unable to Let This Go  
  
  
  
{Hello}  
  
{Do you know what to do now?}  
  
(No. Please help me)  
  
{You've found the Lion}  
  
(Yeah)  
  
{the Third}  
  
(Don't go again)  
  
  
  
I Am Surrendering To GRAVITY And The UNKNOWN  
  
  
  
Catch Me Heal Me LIFT ME BACK UP TO THE SUN, I CHOOSE TO LIVE  
  
{I'm still not gone}  
  
(The Third?)  
  
{You'll see}  
  
I fell again, like a baby, unable to stand On My Own  
  
Tail in hand, dizzy and clearly unable to Let This Go  
  
I Am Surrendering To GRAVITY And The UNKNOWN  
  
  
  
Catch Me Heal Me LIFT ME BACK UP TO THE SUN, I CHOOSE TO LIVE  
  
HELP ME SURVIVE THE BOTTOM  
  
Calm these hands before they snare another pill and drive another nail down another meaty hole  
  
I Am Surrendering To GRAVITY And The UNKNOWN  
  
  
  
Catch Me Heal Me LIFT ME BACK UP TO THE SUN, I CHOOSE TO LIVE  
  
  
  
I CHOOSE TO LIVE  
  
  
  
I CHOOSE TO LIVE  
  
{Be a Hero, now}  
  
  
  
(I will)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Anything not in parenthisis is from the song GRAVITY-A PERFECT CIRCLE  
  
Great song. I'm not sure if I'll do this again, but maybe. 


	8. More Status

Awoken by the sudden mass of wieght on his stomach, Kensington awoke to find Rissite sitting on top of him, grinning (as always)   
  
"Time to wake up, Kenny!", she rang as she repeatedly tapped on his sternum. Struggling to mave, Kenny started kicking his legs towards the ceiling,   
  
"Okay, Okay!"   
  
She finally got off and said,"We get the day off."   
  
Noticing that it was only 5:47, Kennsington asked, "If we have the day off, then why did you wake me?"   
  
Rissite shrugged, and said,"Wanna go training?"Not wanting to return to the dreams that were plaguing him so, he obliged.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And here it iz." Odine said as he handed Quistis the freshly printed sheet of paper.   
  
"And no side effects?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Pozitively not... I think....No, no just kidding, hahahahahahaha."  
  
Failing to see the humor in the remark, Quistis rushed to the hotel in which the others were staying. It was a new method of juntioning, a little slower, but without the memory loss. The memory loss was named, by Odine, DYSFUNCTUS ADELIS. Adel, who had let Odine study her and guardian forces,put the little pioson there, hoping that Guardian forces would become more widly used. It was origionally supposed to be an essential brainwashing mechanism, but it didn't have the right contents.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall took his head off of the keyboard upon which he had taken part in a most needed, and most pleasent, nap. He had just recieved the message Xu had sent him:  
  
//squall i just got word from quistis odine found a new way to junction without memory loss im emailing u the directions//  
  
Aggravated with not being able to fully understand, due to just waking up, Squall answered.  
  
Squall//What?//  
  
Xu//send the email im giving you to cid and everyone else print it out to study it k//  
  
And the SeeD complied.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Zell, Selphie, we don't have any other choice, you have to go to Winhill, it's far enough away from Obel but close enough to get there quickly."  
  
"Awwwwww...come on Headmaster. But it's so boring there," Zell whined, "They don't even have an arcade. Tch. At least Xu and all them get to go to Esthar. This sucks." Disappointed with the assignment, Zell decided to have the last fun that he could at his dorm, where his video games were.   
  
16 hours later, Selphie pounded on his door, "Zell, you have to come out some time, and I'll be waiting."   
  
"GO AWAY SELPHIE!!! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE. I HAVE ENOUGH FOOD TO LAST ME....uhhhhh.....THREE DAYS."   
  
"Cid will so lower your SeeD rank if you don't come out."  
  
"WINHILL IS A FRICKIN' JUNGLE OF BORINGNESS YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO, YOU GUYS AREN'T MY MOM!!!!"   
  
"Do you want me to get your mom?"   
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!! WAIT! SHE'LL BE ON MY SIDE GO GET HER SEE IF I CARE!"   
  
"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but if you don't come out I'll just have to tell everyone that your middle name is....Che...."   
  
She was interupted by Zell's rushing out of the room, forcing her against the wall with his hand over her mouth, and saying,"Selphie, you are the most sadistic, maniacal, diabolic, evil person I have ever met. "Tee Hee, I know." 


	9. The Road to More Aggrivation

Sipping a glass of wine, Aegis stared at the Computer screen for another five minutes, clicking, typing, and- In superb Vamilte fashion- banging on the side when he thought that it was taking too long to load. The search for dirt on the Otchka Family was trying his patience, as did most things that took more than five minutes. Finished with the wine, Aegis threw the glass behind him, causing it to shatter about the table by which Koba was sitting.   
  
"Angry, are we?" , Koba said with a smirk. Aegis got up from the seat took his Luger out of his sholder holster, pointed it at Koba's face and answered the phone that had started ringing just as soon as he got up. Luger still trained on his cousin, Aegis said, " Vamilte Residence."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pleased with the manner with which he disposed of the Wendigo, Kennsington said, "I like this Garden's training center."   
  
"Yeah better than Balamb's. I'm done for now", Rissite said while grabbing Kenn's arm, Let's go eat." By the time they had gotten to the cafeteria Kenn's arm was not without a hand shaped bruise, as Rissite always left him with. Motioned by Andre to come to the table that he and the rest of his group were, Kenny finally took the time to steath his gunblade.   
  
"We're gonna be here awhile, Balamb is on the move, too, because of the apparations.", Squall said before taking a bite of the hotdog he was wielding. Even only being around Squall for a few days, Kenn had noticed that any thing he held looked lethal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, You're my family." Siefer said with his usual smirk.   
  
"Yes." Winston said obviously disappionted with the boy's lack of discipline.   
  
"Gee Golly Pa! Were are we going now?"   
  
"One: That's Uncle. Two: If I was your fatheryou would definately not call me 'pa', understand."   
  
"Yeah, Pa." Winston frowned and said, "We're meeting up with the rest of the family. We have a job to do in Galbadia."   
  
"Oh, the mercenary thing, again."   
  
"No, were only doing this to get to another Vamilte that we need."   
  
"Kay, Pa."   
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"Sure thing, Pa."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally Holstering the Luger, Aegis said, "Fuck it. You look." Koba obliged and found what he was looking for within an hour.   
  
"So, you meet the kid yet?" Aegis said whilst straightening his tie."   
  
Koba said "No, why." " He's great, kinda reminds me of... well, me."   
  
"Oh, Then I can see why you like him, but what of your father?"   
  
"What of my Father?" 


	10. Comdemned to the Backseat

"This music sucks." Siefer said pointing towards the radio. "What?" said Winston   
  
"This is classic. Perfect." "Opera is dead, Pa." reaching for the tuning dial, Siefer said, "Now   
  
for something that's good, you know, actual music."   
  
Changing through stations for about five minutes Siefer finaly stopped at 5-79.2  
  
[ANTI-CHOICE AND ANTI-GIRL, I'VE GOT THE ANTI-FLAG UNFURLED, ANTI WHITE AND ANTI-MAN,  
  
I'VE GOT AN ANTI-FUTURE PLAN, ANTI-FASCIST, ANTI-MOD, I AM THE ANTI-MUSIC GOD, ANTI  
  
SOBER, ANTI-WHORE, THERE WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH OF ANTI-MORE!]  
  
"You call this music?" Winston asked, ready to shoot the speakers.  
  
['CAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN THE THINGS THAT DON'T BELIEVE IN ME, NOW IT'S YOUR TIME TO  
  
SEE MISANTHROPY--ANTI-PEOPLE NOW YOU'VE GONE TO FAR, HERE'S YOUR ANTICHRIST SUPERSTAR!]  
  
"What you don't like it?" Siefer said while turning up the volume.  
  
[ANTI-MONEY, ANTI-HATE, ANTI-THINGS I FUCKED AND ATE, ANTI- COP AND ANTI-FUN, HERE IS MY   
  
ANTI-PRESIDENT GUN, ANTI-SATAN, ANTI-BLACK, ANTI-WORLD IS ON MY BACK. ANTI-GAY AND   
  
ANTI-DOPE, I AM THE FAGGOT ANTI-POPE 'CAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN THE THINGS THAT DON'T BELIEVE   
  
IN ME, NOW IT'S YOUR TIME TO SEE MISANTHROPY--ANTI-PEOPLE NOW YOU'VE GONE TO FAR, HERE'S YOUR   
  
ANTICHRIST SUPERSTAR!]  
  
"Turn this shit down!"   
  
[ANTI-PEACE AND ANTI-LIFE, ANT-HUSBAND, ANTI-WIFE, ANTI-SONG AND ANTI-ME, I DON'T DESERVE A   
  
CHANCE TO BE 'CAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN THE THINGS THAT DON'T BELIEVE IN ME, NOW IT'S YOUR   
  
TIME TO SEE MISANTHROPY--ANTI-PEOPLE NOW YOU'VE GONE TO FAR, HERE'S YOUR ANTICHRIST SUPERSTAR!]  
  
  
  
"Huh? I can't hear you over the music, Pa!" Winston Turned off the radio and said, " From  
  
now on you ride in the back fucking seat! Go! Now!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So if I cast a distorted confuse spell, and then follow it up with a silence I can, like, stop   
  
other sorceresses from knowing where I am?" Rinoa said. She and Ellone were working on the spell to   
  
stop possession. "Yes, and from what I heard from Odine you might be able to make it permenant if you can  
  
only find a way to cast four Auras at once." "Ah. Wait. You can't do that. Can you?" "Yeah that,s what I   
  
thought, but If Odine found out that this is the remedy, then he must of been able to. Let's go see him."   
  
"But he's in the mobile reasearch facility, and even if we can find it, we can't get on it." "Garden saved   
  
one of the Helo suits from when G-Garden attacked. Maybe we can use it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This totaly sucks." "Zell, It's not that bad." Zell then grabbed Selphie by the head brought her close  
  
and said "Yes! Selphie! It is." Prying his hands from her cheeks, Selphie said "Tee Hee. Look I bet we'll find   
  
something to do there." Selphie ran off towards the village square, checking out the flowers. Zell started   
  
walking towards the square when he was stopped by Chocobos crossing the road. (Hey) Zell thought (I remember  
  
that time when Selphie got Squall one of these baby ones for his birthday) Zell shuddered, remembering that   
  
Squall had accidently killed it afterwards when it tried to run off with his ring in it's beak. "Whoa."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note The song Siefer played in the car was 1996 from Marylin Manson.   
  
I'm going to try to use Zell and Selphie as more than just comic relief in the  
  
next few chapters. Irvine, too 


	11. New Orders

Authors note: I've decided only focus on one setting per chapter for now, because it makes for easy character development.  
  
I'm going to start with G-Garden, for the fact that it has the main characters of the game and story in it. I recently   
  
changed the title to ~Chasing a Trail of Smoke and Reason~ It's a quote from the song Third Eye By Tool. Great song as Tool's  
  
always are. I don't know how I'm going to incorporate it into the story but it seems like it fits.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kennsington sat at the lunch table, pondering his latest visit from the sorceress. [The Third?   
  
What the hell does that mean?] "Hey. Kenny." He looked up from his tray to see Carrie and Spencer with  
  
an abnormally big stack of paper. "You want to help us pass these out they're new methods of junctions."  
  
Shaking his head no, Kenn said, "No I have to get some sleep." And then, taking the form that they   
  
insisted he read he headed to the dormintories to get the rest that he needed. Crawling into the top bunk   
  
in the room that he, Squall, Rissite, and Gerraide shared. Upon drifting to sleep, he had actuall dreams.  
  
That is, untill the sorceress showed up again.  
  
{Hello, again}  
  
[You're back . I haven't figured out what the third means. How is this?]  
  
  
  
Prior to this week, every clue given to him was figured out within an hour or so. This week the clues   
  
were actuall orders, rather than the previous ones. Before he only got clues to everyday things. Why now was   
  
he being instructed?   
  
{The First now holds great power-The Second desires it-The Third...}  
  
[The third what?]  
  
{The Griffin and the Lion will soon meet.}  
  
[Siefer and Squall..]  
  
{You must say the words}  
  
[What words? I don't know what you mean.]  
  
{Say "Look over there"}  
  
[OK. But what of the third.}  
  
Waking up to the sound of Rissite watching television at an obxnoxiously loud volume, Kenn swung his   
  
legs over the side of the bed. "You know you sleep way too much. You need to get out more." Rissite said   
  
while helping herself to an enourmous bowl of ice cream. "Where's Irvine. He said he was going to fix my   
  
gunblade." "It's broken?" "Not technically but i'm going to get him to lessen the weight of the trigger's  
  
pull." "Oh. He's with Squall at the Target range. Let me come with you." "Alright." 


	12. Spite

Author's Note: Thank you Final Fantasy Warrior I need the critisism. I also thought that I needed to change it.   
  
I was going to wait until someone said something {coughCoverUpcough}. By the next time I update everything will be fine.  
  
I can't totally take the blame, though, because i am writing on a horrible "Wordpad" Program.  
  
"So, Koba." Aegis said while fastening the buckle on the harness, "What did you find?"  
  
"Enough for now."  
  
They were departing to G-Garden in Jaspiro's, another Vamilte, helicopter. They would get there days before Winston and Siefer, but that was okay, for there were things that Aegis needed to do without Winston there.   
  
When they finally got there, Aegis, Koba, and Jaspiro were not without cramps, for the seats didn't have the cushions like all the other seats they always sat on.  
  
"So where do we look." Aegis asked with his usual frown.  
  
"The Headmasters room, I suppose."  
  
"Ah."  
  
All three had stopped in place when a certain boy of about 18 walked passed him, head down, and arms straight.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
They followed the boy for a few seconds before calling him.  
  
"Hello, Kennsington."  
  
Kenny stopped as the voice was expelled from the wicked man's lips. Clenching his fists, and tightening his back muscles. He tried to speak, but was unable to muster a sound.  
  
"So Kennsington.", Aegis had started, "How long has it been, five whole years. My, how you've grown."   
  
"Shut up, Aegis." Kennsinston replied, As tense as he had been before.  
  
"Temper, Temper." Koba said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up." He said again, with more edge this time.  
  
"You'd think you'd be more respectful towards us. You're making me sad." Aegis said with a sneer. "Koba, they really don't teach these children any manners, here at the Garden."  
  
"Shut the fuck up."   
  
A small crowd had gathered here, watching as the reunion went on with more bitterness than deserved.   
  
"You know what we want, now give it to us and we won't hurt you, little brother.", Jaspiro said finally stepping into the wave of harsh acid spite.  
  
" Snow is somewhere where you can't get her, you'll never get to hurt her."  
  
"Hurt her," Aegis laughed, " is that what you think we're going to do, no dear cousin. We're just trying to have a reunion like we're having now, and maybe she'll even have manners, unlike some relatives of mine."  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill all of you."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, dear cousin, if I remember correctly you were crying the day you left."  
  
[He saw that?]  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'm afraid that that would be incest, little brother."  
  
Hand on his gunblade, he almost felt time slow down as he pulled it out and brought it down upon Jaspiro's head.  
  
Author's note: I thought it would be a good idea if I let other people "Borrow" my characters, or at least base new ones on them, but notify me in a review and put it in a disclaimer. And no prolouges please. I'm also thinking about making characters based on people, so if you want a part just send a review describing yourself. 


	13. Just This One Time

> And if Koba hadn't had his halberd ready, Jaspiro would've had quite the headache.
> 
> "You should really watch that temper of yours before we have to do something about it, dear cousin.", Aegis snickered.

> "Yes, I agree. But, little brother, you _will_ tell us where she is, or we'll have to partake in an activity that you'd rather we not."

> [_Why must Jaspiro be so confusing?]_
> 
> "Well?", Koba said, halberd still at the ready.
> 
> The blue sheen of the Lionheart halted the current conversation.
> 
> "Squall Leonhart, I presume?", Jaspiro started, " Funny, I'd expect something more, how do you say, 'heroic' looking."
> 
> "I'm going to have to ask all of you to sheath your weapons.", Squall said.
> 
> "Very well.", Aegis sighed while motioning the others to obey. "Sorry about that, It's just that we were unaware of how, I don't know, Completely rude welcoming that you 'SeeDs', as you so eloquently put it, give."
> 
> "I'm sorry, I will take full responsibility."
> 
> "Oh look, Koba, a SeeD who actually has manners. I guess it's not the Garden's doing after all. Maybe It's just how he was raised. Shocking, even with the great Vamilte blood in him, he still succumbed to faulty parenting on the other side."
> 
> [_Why does he always have to insult my mother?_]
> 
> "Well," Aegis began again, "I suppose we can overlook this just once, seeing as how the Garden was not at fault. Well then, I say, let's get to our end of the bargain."


	14. Just a Little?

> "Yeah, so some of those Vamiltes are here.", Rissite said, still eating ice cream.
> 
> "And?", Gerraide asked while cleaning his revolver.
> 
> "Ohhh, they were just gorgeous!", Rissite announced, nearly drooling.
> 
> "Ah." Gerriade said, obviously not paying attention.
> 
> "And...." Rissite babbled on.
> 
> "Uh-huh." Gerraide had lost her there.
> 
> Fourty-five minutes later, Rissite had finished the ice cream and noticed that Gerraide wasn't listening.
> 
> Aggravated with his indifference, she jumped into his lap and said, "So how long has it been since you stopped paying attention?"
> 
> "You know when you said 'yeah'? I kinda' lost you there."
> 
> "Why you little...."
> 
> Rissite began punching him playfully in the head. Gerraide, his gun holstered, grabbed her, pushed her onto the table, and pinned her arms to the table. Irvine, who had just walked in, immediatley turned and walked out.
> 
> "Gerraide!", Rissite giggled, "I had no idea! You know, if you really wanted me this bad you could have just said something." She lifted her head up to his, and he, still holding her wrists, moved his arms together causing her to kiss her now clasped hands.
> 
> "I'm going to have to advise you to not be so forward in the future, people might think you're.... well, a complete and total slut."
> 
> "Oh, come on. you know me. You can't tell me you haven't at least loosened up to me. I mean seriously, who can resist someone with as much charm as me?"
> 
> "I", Gerraide said, scratching his chin.
> 
> "Not even a little?"
> 
> Gerraide shrugged.
> 
> "Come on. say something. Anything.Why don't you say more than just a critique.?!
> 
> Gerraide continued to say nothing.
> 
> "Why are you guys so quiet?! You don't give more than just a denouncement of anything anyone says. Kenny isn't awake half of the time. Andre doesn't say anything at all!"
> 
> "I guess everyone is quiet now that we now just how quickly the world could end. Seven thousand years of time compression could have just passed. I guess nothing is as important as it was before."


	15. Just Be Patient

> Carrie sighed as they walked down the hall, she was getting nowhere. Kenny was almost telling her to fuck off. She had only met the Vamiltes but once, and she already hated them as much as everyone else.
> 
> [_I can't even stand up to my own family, I could never be a hero.]_
> 
> **A groan of tedium escapes me,  
Startling the fearful.  
Is this a test? It has to be,  
Otherwise I can't go on.  
Draining patience, drain vitality.  
This paranoid, paralyzed vampire act's a little old.**
> 
> "Kenny," Carrie said after failing to hold his arm, " It's okay. It'll all be fine."
> 
> **But I'm still right here  
Giving blood, keeping faith  
And I'm still right here.**
> 
> **Wait it out,  
Gonna wait it out,  
Be patient (wait it out).**
> 
> [_How will it be fine? I'm finished. There is no way to win here.]_
> 
> **If there were no rewards to reap,  
No loving embrace to see me through  
This tedious path I've chosen here,  
I certainly would've walked away by now.  
Gonna wait it out.**
> 
> **If there were no desire to heal  
The damaged and broken met along  
This tedious path I've chosen here  
I certainly would've walked away by now.**
> 
> **And I still may ... (sigh) ... I still may.**
> 
> "Kenny....I"
> 
> **Be patient.  
I must keep reminding myself of this.**
> 
> **And if there were no rewards to reap,  
No loving embrace to see me through  
This tedious path I've chosen here,  
I certainly would've walked away by now.  
And I still may.**
> 
> "Kenny.....I want to help you."
> 
> [_She's right_]
> 
> Kenneth grabbed her by the waist and held tight.
> 
> "Kenny....It'll be alright they won't find here."
> 
> "No they can't. I won't let them."
> 
> "I....."
> 
> -------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The song is The Patient from TOOL. I want to thank you for reviewing again, Alec.


	16. Little Girl

> One of my chapers was erased, and I rewrote it and put it at the end of 5 It has a bit of new info so read it, cracker
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Gerraide began to leave and as soon as his back was turned, Rissite quickly rushed him from behind. Throwing her arm around the neck of the surprised man who was so little recognized that not even Cid could remember if his first name was Masto or Gerraide as she propped her leg on her bunk, she tossed him on the bed and sat on his stomach, leggs pinning down either arm.
> 
> "Excuse me, but....." Gerraide started and was interrupted by a quite forceful kiss on Rissite's part.
> 
> He tried to continue, but the little girl head fast to his collar and prolouged this somewhat now sour kiss. she was just a mere two years younger than he, she was still just a little girl to him.With her tounge swimming in his mouth and brushing his as she let go, Gerraide had realized that he was spinning the cylinders of his revolver around and back again.
> 
> "What..." Cut off this time by her finger against his lips, Gerraide tried to work his arms out from under her thighs.
> 
> Burying her head between his head and right shoulder, she dug her arms under and around his neck and began to whisper.
> 
> "I love you so much", was her last words before she she amazingly fell asleep.
> 
> Gerraide quickly pulled himself out from under her and ran into the bathroom. He must have spent at least ten minutes spitting into the sink. He grabbed his heavy charcoal-colored jacket and left for the training center.
> 
> Rissite woke up to find that the one she had just declared her love for had left. She left the dormatory in search of Masto, and saw Jaspiro walking down the nearly empty hall. Wearing an entirely blue suit with a black trenchcoat over it, he tipped an expensive looking black hat.
> 
> "Have you seen anyone go by here?"
> 
> "I'm assuming that you aren't supposed to be out at this hour, but yes I did, he was a young man, and he was apparently upset about something."
> 
> "Thanks."


	17. What Assholes

> _What assholes_, Squall thought as he brought the Hyperion down upon the Wendigo's head.
> 
> He couldn't help but see the Vamiltes' resemblences to Siefer, look-wise and personality-wise alike.
> 
> _But these ones were different somehow, different as in...what_, More facts were eluding him.
> 
> _Is this a new GF side-effect?_ Failure to deduce in memory loss's stead seemed like a good answer. Or it would if it had only started after using the alternate junction.
> 
> "Hello Captian Leonhart," Aegis said, Happy with the new nickname he had assigned to the brooding young man with the gunblade before him.
> 
> "Hello."
> 
> "You know, my cousin has a scar just like yours, Captian, in fact, I remember him telling me the story that went with it. And I'm assuming that it's safe to say, Captian, that you are the only 'Squall Leonhart' from Balamb Garden. Am I correct, Captian?" Aegis said delighted with the over-use of the nickname that was sure to quickly annoy the SeeD.
> 
> "Don't call me Captian."
> 
> It was already working.
> 
> "You, know Captian, err...what would you like me to call you?"
> 
> "Squall would be fine."
> 
> "Squall, tell me, do you know of a student named Pollox that resides here?"
> 
> "Pollox...No"
> 
> "What is that, memory loss? Ah, well, anyway, He is also of the family Vamilte, and said that just after the Ultimecia Incident, that there were machines called 'Reflectors' set up, tell me, Capt...Squall, what are they, I heard that they were quite interesting."
> 
> _I'm going to stab him. In the face._
> 
> "The Reflectors are 50 foot-by-25 foot walls with a permanent Reflect spell cast on them so if, in the event of an attack by a sorceress, they'd absorb a great deal of whatever magic cast on the Gardens. Is that all?"
> 
> "No, I'd like to know if there is any threat, at all, Captain, of a sorceress attack any times soon."
> 
> "As of yet, we don't know."
> 
> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Author's note: I'd like to hear some favorites, charatcers chapters, Quotes, anything at all, suggestions, likes dislikes, tacos.


	18. It

> **Disclaimer** I don't own any songs I might and have already put up on this story
> 
> Kenneth went back to his room and saw that Rissite and Masto had left. With nothing to do he slept. Like always.
> 
> {Hello my child.}
> 
> [They're looking for Snow, How do I stop them?]
> 
> {Don't worry, I won't let them touch her.}
> 
> And then Kenneth found himself in a field. Silence everywhere. He saw a Thrustaevis fly by and then back as if in rewind..
> 
> [What is this?]
> 
> {It 
> 
> [YES!!]
> 
> [Yes, I need to. More than anything].
> 
> {Do you remember what I told you about the Lion and the Griffin?}
> 
> [Yes say, "Over there"]
> 
> {Good. You'll need to prepare for harsh times ahead. That is why I brought you here, sweetie.}
> 
> Kenneth cried out as he felt the blade of PRESTIGE go through his hand from what seemed like nothingness. And then he was holding it.
> 
> {I think you'll need that.}
> 
> [For what?]
> 
> {You'll see.}
> 
> Exicted with the thought of fighting those in his way, those that were sure to be evil, Kenn stretched and started walking. It wasn't long untill he came across It. Three times his size, It was sporting two gargantuan swords, both with cruel, jagged edges. Glowing with an azure light, It reminded Kennsinton of an old song his mother used to sing. With black lips, and silver teeth giving way to a wicked grin, It raised Its head to roar, and as It did,distorted trees shook in the distance. And as if thanking the gods for this foe, It gave a demonic laughing sound. It was clothed in what appeared to be the skins of a thousand unfortunate other would-be "Hero's". It had no eyes, at least on Its head It had an eye on a tail, in Its neck, on Its chest. Kennsington remembered It. From his nightmares.


	19. Damn you Siefer

> "Galbadia Garden. To go see Squall.", Rinoa replied when asked by Ellone of their destination.
> 
> "Why, don't you know it's dangerous there. They say there are multiple Lunar Cries out, and you want to go see your boyfriend.", Ellone said with much exasperation.
> 
> "We haven't spent any time together since his birthday, and besides, I'm a sorceresss remember?"
> 
> "Fine, but I'm going with you." Ellone thought for a moment and sadi, " I thought we were going to see Odine?"
> 
> "After we see Squall. Come on. Let's go.", Rinoa said as she got into Squall's car.
> 
> Through the lot, down and out of the Garden, across the plains of Galbadia, They couldn't help but notice the expensive car with blaring music. They also noticed the boy in the backseat.
> 
> "Siefer!"
> 
> Turning his head at the sorceress, Siefer smiled and said," Toots! Hey."
> 
> Obviously displead with Siefer's Use of the pet name he had given her during their time together, just a year before, Rinoa said, "What are you doing, don't you know all of Galbadia wants you dead?!"
> 
> "Your boyfriend has my gunblade, we're going to get it back, among other things."
> 
> "Siefer!", Rinoa said, "If you harm a hair on his head..."
> 
> Rolling up the window, Siefer said to Winston, "Faster, now."


	20. And They Kept on Singing

> Sorry, but part of the conversation between the voice and Kenny in Chapter 18 was replaced by a 
> 
> The deleted part of the conversation is as follows:
> 
> {It is called Time Compression.}
> 
> [Why did you...I though Squall and the others tried to stop that.]
> 
> {Don't worry. Last time it was by that fool Ultimecia. Now it's safe. You want to be a hero don't you.}
> 
> That's it.
> 
> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> It was Moloch. He still remembered It. In his dreams, Moloch had always killed his friends, but not before chaining him to the wall with shackles made of frozen blood, leaving him helpless. After It was done the chains melted onto his hands, and he couldn't wash the blood off. But now he was able to defend himself, although still frightened. He unsteathed PRESTIGE and was ready. Moloch arched Its back, making It taller.
> 
> Breathing out blue mist, It laughed again,"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME??!! I'M SORRY I HAD TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS ALL THOSE TIMES BEFORE, AND I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW. YOU HAVE, OR HAD, POTENTIAL KID YOU COULD HAVE EVEN BEEN LIKE ME."
> 
> Enraged at the thought of being like this spike-skinned abomination, he rushed at Moloch. Pulling out the two swords from Its own ribcage, Moloch growled again, and Kenny thrust PRESTIGE into Its chest as he did so. Kenn pulled the trigger again and again, each time discharging a blast of energy, and each time the screams of a thousand heroes grew louder.
> 
> The beast knocked him off with Its twenty-foot long tail and then, jumping with raptor-like legs, brought down the left sword. Jumping up and knocking away the sinister blade, kicking, slashing and pulling the trigger, the screams were so much louder now. They landed with such force as to make a crater in the soil., and Moloch kicked him far and into a tree that was knocked down.
> 
> {Here.}
> 
> Feeling the revitalizing spell, Kenneth sent forth a firaga that knocked Moloch back a good twentey feet. The soon to be hero took flight, leaving small craters in the few places were his feet hit the dirt. He sent a downward slash that nearly tore Molch in two.
> 
> {Do you feel it? You are almost a hero, a little longer.}
> 
> He was. He could feel his power doubling, even tripling. He drove PRESTIGE into Its chest yet again. Screams of pain erupted from Moloch and each made Its Grin wider, sent Its three eyes rolling in a frenzy.
> 
> "You'll haunt me no more Moloch", Kennsington said whilst lifting moloch up on his gunblade.
> 
> And then, Mercy. as soon as the eyes stopped rolling, the rage subsided, and Kennsington saw it now, Moloch really was sorry, he saw the remorse in It's.... And he couldn't help but sing as he strocked Moloch's head in pity.
> 
> " **Dreaming of that face again. Its Bright and Blue and Shimmering. Grinning wide and Comforting me with....**"
> 
> This was the song, and Moloch knew it, too. It joined the song as It wept from...
> 
> **"It's Three warm and wild eyes."**
> 
> Kenny saw all the pain It had been forced to cause, and wept as well.
> 
> **'' On my back, and tumbling, down that hole, and back again. Rising up and wiping the webs and the dew from my withered eye."**
> 
> **"In"**
> 
> **"Out"**
> 
> **"In"**
> 
> **"Out"**
> 
> **"A child's rhyme is stuck in my head. I've said that life is but a dream. I spent so many years in question, to find out I've known it all along."**
> 
> He saw the heroes It had killed and tears It shed."
> 
> **"So good to see you I've missed you so much, so glad It's over, I've missed you so much. Came out to see you play, so why are you running?"**
> 
> **"Shroud-ing all the ground around me  
Is this holy crow above me.  
Black as holes within a memory  
And blue as our new second sun.  
I stick my hand into his shadow  
To pull the pieces from the sand.  
Which I attempt to reassemble  
To see just who I might have been.  
I do not recognize the vessel,  
But the eyes seem so familiar.  
Like phosphorescent desert buttons  
Singing a once familiar song..."**
> 
> **"So good to see you.  
I've missed you so much.  
So glad it's over.  
I've missed you so much.  
Came out to watch you play.  
Why are you running away?"**
> 
> And He saw how sad It had become, and they kept on singing
> 
> **"Prying open my third eye**
> 
> **So good to see you once again.  
I thought that you were hiding.  
And you thought that I had run away.  
Chasing the tail of dogma.  
I opened my eye and there we were.**
> 
> **So good to see you once again  
I thought that you were hiding from me.  
And you thought that I had run away**
> 
> **CHASING A TRAIL OF SMOKE AND REASON****.**
> 
> **---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**
> 
> **Author's note: There, there it is, the song. Great song, hope you like it. From Tool, by the way. Comments? Still more places to take the story.**


	21. Whatever That Means

> Awoken by the sound of crying, Kenneth swung his feet over the side of the bed. Jumping down from the bunk he sought to see what was wimpering and came to see that the sorrowful character had locked herself in the bathroom.
> 
> He knocked on the door and the voice said, "H-Hello.", and gave a soft sniffle.
> 
> "It's me.", and he thought for a short moment, "Are you alright?"
> 
> The voice slowy unlocked and opened the door, "Yeah."
> 
> Wiping her eyes and still sniffling, Rissite sat on the desk.
> 
> "What happened?", Kenn inquired brimming with concern.
> 
> "Gerraide," she let out another sob.
> 
> He couldn't fully understand due to her heavy sobbing what she was saying but he was certain that somewhere along the line she had met him in the "Qu quau....{Sob..sob}" as she said, probably the quad, as far as he could tell, and he'd given one of his most brutal criticisms, and although Kenneth had never fallen victim to one of his more ego-eradicating verbal assualts, he'd remembered once when Quistis made the dire mistake of telling Masto to be positive about people in a speech, Gerraide had gone through every student alphabetically in the class and shot down every point he or she had ever made. He'd almost been expelled and would've if not for the simple fact that he was the only student that year specializing in military analysis.
> 
> That had been 4 years ago. and Masto had been remembered, if at all, as the "mean kid" ever since. They were now on Rissite's bunk (which she reffered to as the Rissen-boitzelle) and rissite was huddled up in Kenneth's lap. Finished crying she got up and said, "Gerraide said he was going to timber to get someone and to tell you guys not to worry about what was going to happen to Garden, whatever that means."


	22. Vaseline

> Another day in Esthar, and most likely another day of giving orders to Alec, Xu, and Nida. Quistis sat up and stretched her arms. The cool breeze felt delightfully refreshing after a long, hot, and soothing shower accompanied by a catnap. The city was almost fully rebuilt, and the invasions on Otchka's part were being quite sucsessfully repaired.
> 
> She booted up the compuer and started up another pot of coffee. In the bathroom Nida's unusually loud music could be heard, and Quistis thought of telling him to turn it down but decided on letting him prolong his relaxation in the wonderfully serene lavatory.
> 
> **One time a thing occured to me what's real and what's for sale blew a kiss and tried to take it home.**
> 
> **It isn't you it isn't me, search for things that you can't see going blind out of reach, somewhere in the vaseline.**
> 
> Alec came back from his daily trip to the other apartment on the other side of Esthar. SeeDs were all over the city, and were gathering information almost as fast as the events were taking place.
> 
> **Two times and it has rendered me punch drunk and without bail, think I'll be safer all alone.**
> 
> "Hey Quistis, great news," Alec declared, while sipping off a large soda with the words "Mr. Fresh" on it, "We just recieved new orders. We're to withdraw in seven hours, it's only 11:00A.M., and we have a gigantic spending budget left, why don't we go to that restaurante with the really good noodles there, uh, Helena's."
> 
> "Although they do have exemplary noodles I'm pretty sure the only reason you're suggesting we eat at the said restaurante is so you can flirt with Helena. Alec, you should really date women your own age, she's almost forty, and you're barley twentey."
> 
> "In the immortal words of Squall Leonhart.."
> 
> "Whatever", they quoted in unison.
> 
> **Flies in the vasoline we are, sometimes it blows my mind, keep getting stuck here all the time.**
> 
> "Alright just let me update the report and we'll go."
> 
> **It isn't you it isn't me, search for things that you can't see going blind out of reach, somewhere in the vaseline.**
> 
> **You see the look and you see the lies.**
> 
> **You eat the lies and you will...**
> 
> **Flies in the vasoline we are, sometimes it blows my mind, keep getting stuck here all the time.**
> 
> **It isn't you it isn't me, search for things that you can't see going blind out of reach, somewhere in the vaseline.**
> 
> Nida finished his showere and returned to find that he didn't have to make the trip to the shopping mall, where he was sure to have to exersice stealth in an almost cartoonish level.
> 
> "Nice." Nida commented, "And she has she has the cutest little girl with her. Snow was her name, I believe."
> 
> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> There Alec, I finally got to the part I wanted to put you in hope I wrote you write. The song Nida was playing was Vaseline from Stone Temple Pilots and doesn't belong to Kapoo (Feel the third person goodness)


	23. Off to See the Lion

> "So who was the girl?" Winston asked while paying the gas station attendant.
> 
> "Old friend."
> 
> "Wait a minute, that was the Sorceress right?"  
  
"Yeah."
> 
> They were interrupted by a small white car pulling up and giving way to a sorcerress.
> 
> "Siefer!"
> 
> "Here she comes." Winston said while motioning Siefer to go out of the car and meet her.
> 
> "Fine."
> 
> "Siefer," Ellone said "Don't hurt Squall."
> 
> "Did I say I was going to? Hyne, you're acting like I'm as hot-headed as the chicken-wuss."
> 
> Winston drove off, leaving Siefer with the Sorceress and Ellone.
> 
> "Dammint, Pa"
> 
> "Your Father?", Rinoa asked.
> 
> "No. My uncle. He ain't a nice fella." Siefer said smiling when he quoted Of Mice and Men.
> 
> "Well you might as well go with us."
> 
> "Fine by me toots."
> 
> On the way he told them of how the Galbadian soldiers in the Lunatic Pandora had, when recieved the order that Otchka was Chancellor, abandoned the former Knight in the great plains of Esthar and why he was to go to G-Garden.
> 
> Stretching his arms, he said, "Hey Sis."
> 
> "Hello Siefer."
> 
> "So how have you fared."
> 
> "Alright."
> 
> With the two obviously not wanting to talk much further, Siefer ceased trying to initiate conversation. and then they were off to see the lion.


	24. More Singing

> They walked into the restaurante and sat at their usual table. Helena, the store's owner, served drinks at a bar near them and was singing. She'd a beautiful voice.
> 
> "So good to see you once again," she rang, "I'd thought that you were hiding, and you'd thought that I had run away, chasing the tail of Dogma."
> 
> Seeing the SeeDs arrive she continued while walking over to them, "I opened my eyes and there we were."
> 
> Wlaking over to the table with a pitcher of lemonade, Nida's favorite., "So good to see you once again."
> 
> The small fair-skinned girl next to her joined in, for appearantly, she had heard the song before. She was about 9 with watery gray-blue eyes and a fragile, innocent look to her.
> 
> And Helena picked the little girl with her free arm as they both exclaimed, "I thought that you we hiding from me, and you'd thought that I had run away.."
> 
> Alec adored the two, their wonderful cheery singing, and their happy-go-lucky demeanor.
> 
> And they, like all other regulars of the restaurante, knew the line and nearly the whole building sang along.
> 
> "CHASING A TRAIL OF SMOKE AND REASON."
> 
> "Hey he stopped staring for a second there." Quistis noted to Xu, pionting when Alec looked at the smal girl with the long blonde hair.
> 
> Alec was engaged in conversation with the owner and the topic of family came up.
> 
> "That your daughter?"
> 
> "No. my niece."
> 
> "Snow, was it."
> 
> "Yes. your uniform, It's Garden, right. My son is in Garden. "
> 
> "What's your last name? Maybe I know him."
> 
> "Aentrearie


	25. Over there

At a steady pace of 85 mph, the little white car sped along the Galbadian plains in search of the Garden. Siefer was turning the radio to his station but was getting only static. Seemingly frustrated, he removed his trenchcoat and ran his fingers down the scar on his face. It showed almost no signs of healing, unlike Squall's which was almost too thin to notice.

"How long till we get there, Elle?" Rinoa asked as they drove by Obel lake.

"I don't know Rinoa, we don't know where they are, remember."

And as if on cue, The large red Centra Shelter appeared in front of them. It's ring was glowing in the purple sky and even seemed to generate it's own light. They saw Winston's car pull to a stop. Driving up to the shelter, the Garden seemed bigger to Rinoa than when she'd visited the first time.

As the four of them stepped onto the ramp leading to the parking lot, Siefer was already getting looks from the few who knew him there. And then he was there. Squall Leonhart, the same person who'd been an object of Siefer's loathing for the last seven years he'd studied at Garden. Siefer now realized how childish the feud had been, but training every night before a field session in hopes of beating Squall were among the few fondest, and remaining, memories of his times at Garden. One thing he'd remembered that had never left him was how good he'd been doing in the two years before Squall had attended Garden.

He walked up to his former rival, unaware if Squall still, or had ever before, held him in a similar respect to that which Siefer had felt for him just 6 months before. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could usher any words from his lips, Rinoa had run up and embraced the SeeD. Had this happened a year or so before, Siefer would've insisted that Squall had "stolen" her from him just as he had "stolen" the spot as Cid's favorite student, as he had "stolen" Shiva, the GF Squall and he had ventured through an underground cave to retrieve nearly costing them both their lives.

Siefer knew now that Squall had rightfully gained all these things by himself, Rinoa had went to him of her own will, he knew now that Cid held all his students in the same high respect, and that Squall had beaten Shiva almost entirely on his own.

He saw that Squall's scar had almost healed, and recalled that since Squall had struck Siefer's face out of anger, that his probably never would. Siefer had been proud of the scar, saw it as a testament to one of the few and proud battles with Squall, that he'd emerged the victor. Now it was Squall who parted his lips to say something and he, like Siefer, could not manage a breath.

Kennsington and Rissite stepped out to the quad to see what the noise was, and noticed Spencer, Carrie and Andre were there, along with a number of people from from the Garden.

"Andre, what's going on?" Kenn asked.

"Leonhart and Almasy are doing their stare-down thing."

Kenny rushed to the front of the crowd and thought first before saying, "Over there."


	26. McGyver Style

Disclaimer: I'd like to say that I don't own any books, movies, songs, or cheesy 80s shows that may or may not appear from now on.

Squall and Siefer both turned in time to see the blast of fire headed their way, via the Reflector that Koba was standing next to. Gunfire from Aegis and Jaspiro ensured that the unjunctioned Carrie, Rissite, and Andre wouldn't trouble them for quite some time. Winston had unholstered his grapeshot revolver and had already taken Spencer, Irvine, and Ellone down.

Rinoa's arms went up and from her hands dance sparks of magical lightning. The electricy was emitted unto Winston, only to be drawn in by the Reflector, and refracted amongst Rinoa and the SeeDs who hadn't run when the origional blast had been fired. Pollox, armed with a sawed-off shotgun, formerly concealed under his student uniform, waited in the next room, were the weapons were stored, to give a nasty surprise to any opposition. Kennsington let out a scream and charged at Aegis, who procceded to fire at his knees, disabling any further resistance from the SeeD.

Siefer opened his eyes, surprisingly unharmed. looking about the room he asked, "What the hell?"

"This is the business we'd had to attend to." Winston replied, reloading his revolver.

Clenching his fists, Siefer was reminded of the temper he'd not gotten over yet. swinging his left fist out, he backhanded the 63 year old Vamilte and rushed Koba, whose head slammed into the face of the Reflector. Three shots from Aegis proved to be too much for the former-SeeD, and Siefer fell, sliding down the Reflector's face and leaving a trail of blood.

Waking up in a hospital bed, Siefer waited for the haze to clear from his eyes. Good news was his family had the courtesy to treat his wounds, bad news was they hadn't had the courtesy to leave him unbound. Two pairs of shiny steel bracelets, each decorated with a small keyhole, made sure he stayed in the bed. Fortunately for Siefer, there was more good news. He'd been in this situation before and had done quite well with it.

He started to walk his legs backward in such a manner as to put him in a crouching position on the bed.Wincing at the slight reopening of the wounds in his stomach, he dropped his legs off the back of the bed. After a few seconds of turning his hands about in his shackles, he bent down to see the underlying metalwork of the bed. They were similar to the beds in Balamb Garden. All he needed to do now was kick the one supporting stand out from under the bed and he could work on getting out of those handcuffs.

Using the same manuver he'd applied during the countless times at Balamb when he'd been bound like this for some reason or another, usually after taking a beating from Squall or someone else, when he'd resisted medical treatment, Siefer grabbed the sides of the barely cushioned piece of sheetmetal and lifted his feet of the ground to deliver a powerful kick to the base, instanstly bending and snapping it from the floor. Holding the now mobile and matress-less bed in front of him, he scanned the area for keys. He'd found none. Not a scalpel or pick had been left in his presence. He'd have to resort to one of his least favorite unbinding methods.

Turning the bare framework bed onto it's side he proceded over to the counter. Lifting the bed over his head he brought the bed down upon his left thumb, which like the bed's stand, instantly fractured. It took all his will not to cry out, surely alerting a guard. He slid the hand out of it's brace and used his fore and middle fingers to pull the pin fron the top of the stand, separating it from the bed. He fiddled with the lock for a good five minutes before the lock finally yielded to his efforts. he walked his way around to a cabinet, which contained, vials of anesthesia and potion. He'd not have the time to use them now, so he settled on using medical tape to dress his thumb. not quite a cast, it was thick and would do for now.

He slowly opened the door out of the imfirmary with his good hand. Only a single guard, probably a lackey of that little bastard Pollox, stood between him and the dorms. Before the girl had reacted to the footsteps behind her Siefer had sent a flying kick to her cranium, rendering her unconcious. Retriving the small 9mm pistol from the girl's sholder-holster, Siefer sighed. Why did everyone have to get in his way? he stuffed the gun into the pocket opposite the medical supplies.

He headed towards the dorms, wondering what else misfortune would come across him. He chose a room that had a plaque reading Kinneas. He immediatley flinched as the cold draft of the air conditioned dormitory swept by his injuries. He noticed the Exeter propped up against the wall, as well as a bookcase riddled with books on Poetry, Marksmanship, and quite a few dictionarys and manuals. He took the time to use the items he'd obtained at the Infirmary.

He began injecting into his wrist a syringe filled with some anesthetic substance, and waited a bit before resuming the slapdash operation. With the numbing agent already taking effect, he manually placed the fractured phalange in it's proper alignment. He then applied one of the potions he'd gotten to his hand and reapplied the medical tape. He checked his torso next. three little holes, all in a perfect line, dotted his right side. He applied more anesthic, this time into his naval. He stiched the wound up, used a Hi-potion this time and wrapped new medical tape on this wound and over the old tape on his hand.

He was about to leave Irvine's domicile, when he noticed a suspicious looking document on the table next to a whistle that seemed to have been carefully crafted of clear, pure ice. He read up on the new method of junction and held the whistle in his hand. It had said to, instead of letting the GF contained enter your mind, focus on the essence of the GF and let it sink into your body. The whistle dissolved into thin air and surely enough, the knight had finally gotten Shiva.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm trying to write longer chapters now, seeing as how I've heretofore cranked out horrendously unlengthly ones. Now be a good little reader and review, bitches.


End file.
